Ending 13: Aoi Aoi Kono Hoshi ni
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Aoi Aoi Kono Hoshi ni es el ending 13 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 248 hasta el episodio 265. Sinopsis Este ending muestra en primer lugar a Conan con los ojos cerrados y pensativo. La siguiente escena se ve el Pendiente Móvil y el Celular de Ran recibiendo una llamada, mientra que por detrás cruza una linea roja... También se puede ver las siluetas de Ran y Shinichi con el mar de fondo (Aquí se ven imágenes del episodio que acaba de terminar). Para finalizar aparecen nuevamente Conan y Ran mirándose uno al otro y el rostro de Shinichi por detrás. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Shigekiteki na sekai o Matte ita kedo Kitto Me no mae ni aru subete ga Taisetsu na mono nanda ne Ushinau koto kowagaru nante Watashitachi mada nani mo iretenai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Aoi aoi kono hoshi ni Kagirinai mirai kasane (you) can make me free Kono mama kodou Kanjite itai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Kono kimochi maiagare Sora to umi Yaki tsukete Tsuyoi chikara de Kimi ni dakare Tobidashitai Odayaka na toki o Nozondeta kedo kitto Donna toki ni mo itsu ka Narete iku mono nanda ne Motomeru koto kowagaru nante Watashitachi sou nani mo kaerarenai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Aoi aoi kono hoshi ni Kagiri aru mirai kasane (you) can make me free Sore de mo kodou Kanjite itai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Tooi tooi ano goro no Futari wa modoranai Tsuyoi chikara de Ima koko kara Tobidashitai Lalalalalalala Itsu ka waratte hoshii Ki ga tooku naru hodo no tsurakute nagai hibi mo Kioku sae mo kanashii yume datta you ni Oh, yeah yeah yeah Konna hi ga itsu ka kuru to Wakatte ita hazu desho Dakedo ne Kokoro ga tsuite ikanai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Kuroi kumo itsu ka kiete Hareru hi mo kuru darou Namida no hi mo Kitto omoide ni naru hazu Konna hi ga itsu ka kuru to Wakatte ita hazu desho Dakedo ne Me o sorashite itai Aoi aoi kono hoshi ni Kagirinai mirai kasane Tsuyoi chikara de Ima koko kara Tobidashitai |-|Inglés = I was waiting for an exciting life, but surely Everything in front of my eyes is something precious Why are we afraid of loss? We haven't even got anything to begin with Oh yeah, the futures overlapping on this blue, blue planet (You) can make me free, I want to feel your heartbeat just like this Oh yeah, this feeling soars up, burning into the sky and the sea I want you to hold me tight and fly I wanted calm, but surely Whatever happens, I'll get used to it someday Why are we afraid of wanting each other? We can't change anything Oh yeah, the futures overlapping on this blue, blue planet (You) can make me free, but still I want to feel your heartbeat just like this Oh yeah, we can't go back to how we were long, long ago I want to be strong and fly away from here Lalalalalala... Someday I want you to understand When things are so hard you feel far away Even the memories seem like a sad dream Oh yeah, I should have know this day would come eventually But my heart won't accept it Oh yeah, I'm sure someday the black clouds will disappear and the sky will be clear And even the tearful days will become a memory I should have know this day would come eventually But I just want to look away The futures overlapping on this blue, blue planet I want to be strong and fly away from here Imágenes Ending 13 Azumi Uehara 1.JPG|Portada del CD Ending 13 Azumi Uehara 2.JPG|Contraportada del CD Ending 13 Azumi Uehara CD.JPG|CD Ending 13 Portada edición especial.JPG|Portada edición especial Categoría:Endings